Love that can Heal
by ashleyadorable1
Summary: When nina comes back from camping, she meets up with her favourite youtube channel person. rated t for sexy scenes and sex in chapter three. CaptainSparklez fanfic. also nina and alexs second star in fanfiction!
1. Goin and comin and freaking

**It all started...**

I was collecting up my things to put in my camping bag. At school, we were going to go camping with a friend. Alex was my partner in the tent we shared together. Collecting my last thing, i headed out the house with the keys. Maybe camping would be fun, i thought, maybe. In the begginning i was frightened, but when i neared the bus, i thought it might be fun. I set foot on the bus and hopped in. I sat down alone, waiting for alexs stop. We arrived at her stop. By this time i was on my phone, texting and gaming. She shuffled into her seat and she changed her name on the phone and prank called me as katy perry! I scrunched up my nose in fury. She touched my back and i burst out laughing. She blushed, holding her breath. I changed her phone name back to normal, just as we arrived at camp. "land ho!" i shouted through the forest, and my voice echoed. I pretended to zip my mouth, and looked away from alex. She giggled like a toddler who did something dumb. We walked through the forest. We were told to keep silent. We sign languaged until we got to the camp site. I ran into the nearest tent and rolled out my sleeping bag. Yawning, i undressed and snuggled into my bed in tent, sweet tent. At night, i woke up. In the distance, i could hear hissing, exploding, growling, bones clanking, and a man shouting and huffing. Wierd. I snook out of the camping area, wearing a jacket and shoes. I checked the time. Midnight! Interesting. Flicking my torch from shrub to tree to plant, i saw a man wearing armour. I shouted," Bro? What da hay is wrong with you? Think your playing minecraft or something?" actually, bingo. Minecraft was just discovered to be real. I shreiked, pulling him away. My hands were covered in blood by the time i got back to the camping area. He was crying, and told me he was fine. I shook my head in dissagreement. I took of his armour and put him in my sleeping bag. I stared in interest at the sword in his bag. The initials were revealed to be steve. I took it out and swung it around. For some reason, it shone. He smiled at me, and told me to fight. I nodded furiously, i was gonna change from nina to steviana or eva or evie or whatever! I made sure to creep outside in silence so alex could rest in peace. I held the sword up. A lightning bolt went into the sword. Now i was wearing iron armour and the words on the sword said NINA THE BOLD. I quietly laughed at how it said 'the great' on it. Since when could lighning bolts name people? Another lighning bolt went in. Now it said just Nina. Ha! Beat that, first lighting bolt! I stared up to see two twins. Uh oh. Herobrine and... Phew. Notch. I asked why they were here. Notch replied," have you seen steve?" "why?" " i was working on a new minecraft version when i played. Steve was gone. And herobrine here thrust him into real life." i said," hes in the tent but He NEEDS REST!" i blared as they followed me to the tent. Notch sighed. He told brine to teleport, and before i could say anything else, they were gone. I yawned. Going back into the tent, i removed my armour and slept on the floor.

The next morning, alex woke me up. Tears escaped her eyes. She told me steve was dead. " hahaha! Nonsense! Anyway, prove it! Haha! Seriously!" she shuffled next to him and shook real hard. Ok, change of plans. We carried him to a nearby bush. Then, alex screeched. I turned around to see a creeper. We ran for it. It was too good for us, as it zoomed to our camping area and exploded. Then nina laughed. " haha! See that! It looks like it exploded, but a cardboard dropped from the tree that makes it look like it did, but FAKE! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" my jaw dropped, but i also burst into laughing. The creeper, however, revealed its head to be rover, alex's brother. And more jaw drops and laughs went on until night. Wait, already? Nina stared at her watch. "i swear it was day ten minutes ago!" I looked at her watch. Surprisingly, she was right. I scratched my head in confusion, but rover 'awnsered' for me." ooh! Ooh! I know this one! I KNOW THIS ONE!" rover jumped up and down in glee. " yeah rover... What?" he explained how the time in Minecraft was just like the time on her watch. We nodded in unison. Alex had never played minecraft, so i got it on her phone. We showed her how to play and stuff and then we joined her game. We fought off the night, and we still could have easy gameplay because she didnt know peaceful exsisted. We cracked up each time she died, still knowing she knew peaceful didnt exsist. With one powerful twist, she turned around and asked us what was so funny. Then she saw there were no hostile mobs. She stared in interest. She asked us how we did that, and we lied back," by cheating." she groaned. She went into options to change her name and saw the peaceful option. We sweated as she stared at it, but phew! She ignored it completely. " what is peaceful, nina?" she stared at me. " i dunno. Dont do it you might crash your phone! Or maybe have to reboot it with all of those apps! Careful, alex." i lied. Again.'really? Hmmm. I can just redownload the apps onto it by icloud. So there!' i pretended to wince and shuddered. But if she found out, she would get really mad and maybe we wouldnt be friends. Wait a sec... She slowly turned her face around. I felt like she had laser eyes going right through me. The corners of her mouth were slowly moving upwards... Then..."hahahahahahahahahaha! You thought you could really TRICK me? The great alex is awesome! She can read your mind!" i stared back in confusion at her red face. She had been laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. " everyone attention!" we heard the teacher shout from outside. People came streaming out of the tents, as the whole school had gone. We arrived at the centre of the camping area. He raised his hand, and the chatter stopped. " when we get back, there will be some new people at school arriving. Is everyone excited? I guess so." everyone nodded. I jumped up and down, shouting yes. Everyone turned to face me. Even alex. I fake grinned and bent down in the crowd so only rover and alex could now see me. I blushed in embarrasment,even though it was ages ago the last time i blushed. " now go to your tents and pack up. Thank you." the teacher finished. We pushed past the rest of the crowd toward the tent and i packed everything other than my phone away. Putting my phone in my jean pocket, i walked towards the bus. I hopped on in a three seater with alex and rover. I was so excited to get back i passed out.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

I woke up to alex and rover, emily, olivia, wanda, and greg shaking me. Emily explained," well, alex said she asked you something and you had fallen asleep. You were sleep talking about.. Uhm.. Never mind." the people around me all blushed at the same time." what? What was i talking 'bout?" i questioned. " uhhhh. Well... A youtube channel called... Captain-" emily was cut short by me. I awnsered," hmmm? Ooh ooh! I know! Um... Captain america! Captain of the sea! No i know! Captain Hook! Ooh yeah i th-" i was cut short off by emily this time. " it was. Ummmm, um, well, er, captainsparklez. You sort of said-" oh emily! I didnt mean any of it! Please! no,nononono! NOOOO!" emily stared at me. " well then, i aint tellin nobody. Settled." i sighed in relief. We hopped off, and went into the school hall. Everyone was lined up on one side, so the rest of us sat on the end. The principal started talking," today we have some new students! I hope everyone is excited! I am! So... LETS GET THIS PARTAY STARTED, GUYS!" everyone screamed in happiness. We eventually quietened down. On the other end, i could hear tons of fangirl squeals. I dropped my jaw until it hurt. I stared, my eyes almost popping out of thier sockets. Everyone chanted everything i was thinking in my mind. All of the girls ran to the bathroom. When we were there, nicola started talking to us. Standing up on the basin, she talked." well girls, lets hide in here for the rest of our lives. We have to share a bathroom stall with two other girls, and some of us will use the toilets upstairs and downstairs." i ran out. I was gonna be brave, no matter what. He walked by. I held my breath so i didnt have a mental breakdown, but it was too hard. I screamed i ran up and down the hall, crashing into walls and people. One of the kindergarteners pointed and laughed. I could not control it. And then one of the worst things happened.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Cliffhanger! Dunn dunn duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Who is she talking about, what just happened, and how will the person react? I might post another chapter today if you are lucky! Thx 4 reading!


	2. Meeting and breaking and phoning

I fell on the floor. Everyone again washed into silence, and blood drooled down my mouth. I felt the warm liquid trickle into my ear, but I felt motionless. I lay on the floor, waiting for something to happen. Ya well nothing really happened. The strictest teacher came along, and Jordan was at my feet trying to help me up. I tried pushing myself up; nothing happened. Jordan put a hand behind my head and pulled me up. Now I was practically hugging him. I smiled and blushed. I relaxed and nuzzled into his shoulder. I forgot about the crowd around me, until the evil teacher spoke up. ' you are in half hour detention Nina for embarrassing the new student'. I opened my mouth, and looked away from Jordan just in tìme. Blood spurted all over the floor, but when I finished, I was pulled in for another hug. Jordan patted my back. Omg best day ever this was my fault and I was getting cared for for pretty much no reason at all by YouTubes cutest guy ever? Would things get any better? Uh well I hoped so. The fucking teacher shouted again at me. Jordan laughed and said,' looks like someone has lost their temper. And it is a teacher!' the bitchy teacher walked away, stomping. I smiled, but one of my ligaments in my neck broke off. I fell onto the floor in pain, and blood spurted into the air. It landed on my face. I cried out in pain. Now what? I mean, what could get any better? Jordan pulled out his cellphone and called 911. I blacked out when he did.

i woke up panicking. i tried sitting up but a clollar choked my neck. i strained for breath and got some. i opened my eyes to see eyes like chocolate staring down at me. i weakly smiled, but pain surged through my neck. i winced as a copper flavour went through my mouth. i frowned and blood splattered over my vision. i could hear jordan sniffing. my eyes stang and i screamed. jordan held my hand and squeesed it softly. he said everything was gonna be alrght.


	3. Changing and stressing and loving

I felt as if i was floating away like an angel, wings spread wide and a heart full of glee. I shook my head so I could snap out of it. I opened my eyes a bit, but a stinging sensation filled them. I closed them, and let my small and sore throat say its last things to Jordan. " Jordan, I love you, your hot, and I will miss you and love you forever. I felt my head in pain. Suddenly, my personality changed. My name was... Georgia.

Georgia's pov

I sat down to dinner. My favourite! It was lasagna! I could eat it raw if I had to. To show how much I love it. My brother kept saying "come on George" to me. I hated being called that. My full name is Georgia Torcher, and my last name represents what life is like. Other than the food in front of me. I had been staring down at my plate for like half an hour without realizing. "come on eat up or you'll never go to PAX east" my brother said. I shook my head in fright. "whoops" I said. I ate up very fast, and grabbed my plate and fork then trashed them carefully into the sink, but it still made a loud noise. I groaned, my plate had almost broken. I thought forward to PAX east. I jumped for joy, remembering Jordan would pick us up. I hadn't seen him for months because I had been grounded sooooo much. But finally. Also, the last time I went there I was six, since ive been grounded so much. But FINALLY, I could go! I could barely get to sleep that night, but I finally did.

Jordan pov

I needed to finish up my recording schedule, but I was freaking out. I needed to pick up quite a few families, and I forgot where half of them lived. I also needed to be in a new YouTubers react tomorrow, so I was practically pulling out my hair. I was Skype™ing their family's in such a hurry I accidentally called nick. I stressed. He was probably asleep. I ended the call, and called Georgia's family.

" hello Jordan. Georgia's mom here. Your gonna have to take Georgia only tommorow cause her brother just caught a virus. He wanted to see if you could play the Hunger Games with him." I nodded, smiling. Okay here s the ip" she showed me the ip and i joined his game.

Georgia's pov

My computer brightened up, and I yawned. It was 0:09. I rolled my eyes. My brother was holding a game, but Jordan must've joined. I skyped Jordan and joined the game. I started my opening catchphrase."hello GeorgiaTheDiamondCookie here. I'm playing withmy brother who has a virus and Jordan, or CaptainSparklez. Today we" Jordan cut me off. He started shouting over me through his laughs," HI GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON DOODS. CAPTAINSPARKLEZ AND GEORGIATHEDIAMONDCOOKIE WITH HER BROTHER HERE. TODAY WE PLAY DA HUNGER GAMES!" I stared at him, irritated. I started punching him on minecraft, and his eyes went crazy. I took a diamond sword and killed him. He screeched, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, and quit the server. I deleted the ip, and settled back into my bed. Jordan was probably waking up his neighbors. I could seriously hear him in the distance. I covered my ears. I finally got to sleep.

Rays pov / Georgia's brothers pov

I woke up in bed. I sighed. I had a terrible virus. I could see Jordan walking towards Georgia's bedroom, and I groaned. Blood clotted up in my throat and I knew I had tuberculosis. I opened my mouth to yawn, and before I could clamp my mouth shut blood was all over my sheets and clothes. I screamed, and Jordan and George came rushing in. I cried, more blood coming out of my mouth. He reached for my sister, who's lips quivered in fear. Her eyes were watery, and she frowned. I knew she was holding back the cries in her throat, and I cried them for her. Jordan winced, and ran off into the kitchen. George came and sat next to me. Her fists were clenched so much they were white. She unwrapped one, and held my hand tightly. " Ray, how did this happen?" her blue eyes sparkled, and her red hair tickled my cheeks softly. I held my breath, showing her I couldn't talk because of my TB. She nodded in understandment, and walked over to my book. She brought it over to me, and I wrote down it was because at medical school practice I did CPR stuff and the person I did CPR stuff on must of had t.b.. George nodded, just as Jordan came in. He gave me fresh sheets and put me in the other bed. He took the clean things off me and made my bed, then put me in. I fell asleep as they walked out.

Jordan's Pov

I looked at Georgia. She was beautiful, but nothing near as cute as Nina. We hopped in the car. Just as we hit the road, Georgia's eyes seemed to turn yellow, like Nina's, then flash back to sky color. She looked at me and said" Jordan" I nodded. "i am Nina..." I stared, and pulled over. Time for my desires to become real. "swear you're Nina" she nodded. I opened the boot of the car and told her to look away. She obeyed, and I got out a box that contained the most expensive ring in the world. I told her to turn around.


End file.
